Racontes-Moi ton Problème
by Metsia
Summary: Draco est le journaliste le plus connu de son siècle, notamment grâce à son premier article qui témoignait de sa vie en tant qu'espion. Mais vient un jour où il doit obtenir une interview de Potter. Malheureusement, Potter n'est pas chez lui mais à l'hôpital. Il a tenté de se suicider mais il va mieux. Seulement, il ne parle plus. Pourquoi ? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Racontes-Moi ton Problème**

 **Chapitre 1**

POV Externe :

« C'est pas possible ! »

On entendit quelqu'un crier dans son bureau depuis les couloirs du bâtiment du journal 'La Gazette des Sorciers'.

Et cette voix n'était que trop connue. Elle appartenait au célèbre journaliste Draco Malfoy.

Oui, célèbre : Il avait décidé, un an après la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard, de devenir journaliste... Et son premier article n'était autre que la description de la vie d'un espion.

Durant la guerre, il avait été Mangemort malgré lui : condamné à l'être à cause de son père.

Mais, ne se sentant pas l'âme à se battre aux côtés de Voldemort, il avait décidé d'être espion, avec son parrain, pour l'ordre du Phoenix.

Donc, son premier article avait décrit la partie de sa vie entre son initiation aux côtés des Mangemort et la fin de la Guerre. C'était un peu un témoignage personnel.

Et donc, en se rangeant du côté du grand Harry Potter, il avait échappé au baiser du Détraqueur, la fin de vie qu'avaient subit chacun des ennemis attrapés.

Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson y avaient échappés aussi. Eux n'avaient pas reçus la marque des Mangemorts, ayant été exilés grâce à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Beaucoup d'autres Serpentard avaient suivit leur Prince du bon côté.

Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, eux, étaient restés avec Voldemort, persuadés qu'il allait gagner.

Tous les exilés avaient été renvoyés chez eux suite à la défaite de Voldy.

Mais revenons-en à notre protagoniste.

Lui, se trouvait dans son bureau, habillé de manière classe, en costard noir et blanc, debout derrière son bureau, des cheveux blond extrêmement clairs et fins (ramenés en arrière sans l'aide de gel, donc certaines petites mèches revenaient devant ses yeux, ce qui en rajoutait à son charme déjà dévastateur), et une chaise renversée derrière lui.

Et ses yeux gris-acier, avec une légère touche de bleu clair criaient : « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Il sortit précipitamment de son bureau pour se diriger vers celui de sa supérieure. C'était elle qui lui donnait, par l'intermédiaire de missives, ses futurs sujets.

Sa supérieure était Pansy Parkinson, qui avait depuis peu oublié sa folie amoureuse envers le blond. Elle avait fini par le remplacer par Neville Londubat qui était devenu un très bel homme. Elle s'était rendu compte de ses nombreux points communs avec l'ex-castor.

Bref.

L'ancien espion entra sans frapper et jeta plus qu'il ne posa son nouveau sujet sur le plan de travail de son amie.

« Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Parce-que les autres sont déjà occupés à autre chose.

\- Tu peux pas me demander ça à moi ! Il n'y a personne d'autre de libre ?

\- Non. Il serait temps que tu enterres la hache de guerre avec lui ! Et -

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! La question n'est pas que je l'apprécie ou non, on ne se parle plus depuis longtemps !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Draco faillit baisser les yeux, mais se reprit bien vite.

' _Il n'est pas né le Malfoy qui baissera les yeux._ ' Pensa-t-il.

Il faut aussi avouer que Parkinson avait gagné en autorité lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait écrire un dossier suffisamment mauvais pour faire rétrograder quelqu'un (Elle était à Serpentard, ne l'oublions pas!)... Mais même si elle faisait croire qu'elle n'hésiterai pas à le faire à Draco aussi, elle n'oserait pas. Déjà, elle avait un grand respect pour le Prince de sa Maison à Poudlard et celui qui lui avait permit d'éviter une horrible mort, mais elle l'aimait encore un peu quand même. L'amour ne s'efface pas en claquant des doigts !

« Tu veux la raison ? Tu ne l'auras pas. J'ai combien de temps pour avoir une interview de Potter ? »

Pansy soupira.

« Tu as trois semaines, pas plus. Il habite à cette adresse. »

Elle lui tendit un petit papier sur lequel il y avait une adresse.

Le blond le prit, puis, une fois sur le pas de la porte, Parkinson l'interpela.

« Évite d'être trop désagréable avec lui. Ça serait bien qu'il accepte de te parler.

\- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Racontes-Moi ton Problème.**

 **Chapitre 2**

POV Externe :

Dans l'après-midi, à 14h, il se trouvait à l'adresse indiquée.

Il dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour sonner à la porte de l'homme qu'il avait haït pendant sept ans et vice-versa.

Une petite sonnette retentit...

Après deux autres sonnette, rien ne sa passe. Au bout de cinq minutes, il décida de tourner les talons.

Une fois sorti du petit jardin, il allait transplaner quand il tomba nez à nez avec Granger.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux tandis que Malfoy gardait tout son sang-froid pour ne pas paraître surpris.

« Malfoy... ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Potter n'est pas là. Pas la peine d'aller sonner.

-Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas là, il est à l'hôpital. Je venais récupérer des affaires pour lui. Mais toi, que viens-tu faire ici ?

Je venais prendre des nouvelles du sauveur de notre monde. On m'a demandé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Pour moi c'est déjà fait, mais pour lui, je ne suis pas sûr. »

Il s'était senti obligé de mentir. C'est vrai, s'il avait dit à Granger, la meilleur amie de Mr. Le Héros, qu'il venait pour faire une interview auprès de lui puis pour la publier en déformant un peu ses propos pour qu'ils soit plus intéressants, elle ne l'aurait jamais autorisé à le voir.

« Donc j'aimerai le voir et discuter avec lui. Où puis-je le trouver ?

Je sais que tu mens, Malfoy. Tu es le journaliste le plus célèbre de notre siècle, tu ne vas pas venir voir ton ancien pire ennemi pour lui demander des nouvelles. Pire ennemi qui se trouve être le sauveur du monde sorcier. »

' _Je la hais._ '

Bon. Autant user de mon côté manipulateur et menteur. Elle n'acceptera jamais que je le vois sinon !

« Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Il y a une semaine, je discutais de Poudlard avec Blaise, puis nous avons commencé à parler de Potter. Lui s'était réconcilié avec notre ex-ennemi, et il m'a demandé d'aller le voir pour faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Et je suppose que tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre avec tes 'Mais bien sûr', Granger ? Dis-moi simplement dans quel hôpital il est. »

Elle soupira mais lui répondit tout de même.

« À St-Mangouste. Attends moi, on va y aller ensemble. Je dois juste lui récupérer quelques affaires à lui pour quand il sortira. »

Allez savoir pourquoi, j'obéis.

' _Un Malfoy n'est pas censé obéir à un ordre._ ' Pensa-t-il.

' _Ho ta gueule, mentalité à deux balles ! Mon père a obéit aux ordres d'un psychopathe alors qu'il était, pour moi, l'exemple même des Malfoy ! Et maintenant il est mort alors j'en ai plus rien à battre de son éducation familiale._ ' Se répondit-il à lui même.

Puis il pensa qu'il était probablement fou, il se mettait à parler tout seul.

Granger revint avec un sac. Elle se plaça à côté de Malfoy, puis ils transplanèrent.

Une fois arrivé, Draco ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui torturait l'esprit.

« Pourquoi Potter est-il à l'hôpital ?

\- Il a tenté de se suicider... »

Ok. Comme ça. Direct.

« Je vois que tu ne fais pas dans la subtilité. Et pourquoi ? »

Hermione prit un air plus triste.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Quand je suis allé le voir hier, je l'ai retrouvé les poignets en sang. Malheureusement, je m'y attendait. Cela fait déjà quelques mois qu'il tente de se pendre, de se jeter du haut de sa maison, de se noyer... Et maintenant que je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital, il ne parle plus. Il ne dit plus un mot. »

Aïe... Pourquoi faut-il que je doive faire une interview maintenant avec lui ?

« Ha... Il ne parle strictement à personne... ?

\- Exactement. Mais peut-être qu'à toi il te parlera, il n'a jamais été capable de t'ignorer. Tu as toujours stimulé ses nerfs... Alors au risque que ses premières paroles soit pour te cracher toute sa haine à ton visage, au moins il dira enfin un mot. »

Bizarrement, cette perspective le dérangea. Il eu comme... Mal au cœur.

Vraiment étrange.

Enfin bon, au moins il parlerait, et il pourrait enfin lui tirer son interview.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Granger demanda à l'accueil si elle pouvait aller rendre visite à Harry Potter.

Elle obtenu l'autorisation. Nous montèrent donc au deuxième étage et nous dirigèrent vers sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Racontes-Moi ton Problème.**

 **Chapitre 3**

POV Draco :

Granger ouvrit la porte, entra, dis 'Bonjour Harry', puis j'entrai à mon tour.

Lorsque Potter posa ses yeux sur moi, il les écarquilla puis porta sur Granger un regard lourd de reproches.

Celle-ci prit un air presque coupable. Presque, pas trop, elle avait tout de même un plan : Que je fasse parler Harry.

« Bonjour Potter. »

Il ne répondit pas, logique, puis porta son attention sur la fenêtre.

« Je t'ai ramené des affaires à toi, Harry... Pour le jour où tu sortiras de l'hôpital. »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, en guise de remerciement.

Potter m'ignorait totalement.

Mais je ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Enfin de toute évidence, lui n'avait pas enterré la hache de guerre.

Au bout de cinq minutes où personne ne parla, et où Potter semblait fasciné par la vue qu'offrait la fenêtre, je me décidais à sortir.

« Au revoir, Potter. Mais je reviendrai, je ne laisserai pas mon ancien ennemi dépérir comme ça. »

Il me regarda avec un air plutôt stupéfait sur le visage.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, je sorti, accompagné de Granger qui lui fit la bise avant de m'emboîter le pas.

« Tu as vraiment l'intention de revenir ? » Me demanda-t-elle après avoir fermé la porte.

« Bien sûr. Je t'ai dis que je voulais parler avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais... Bon, d'accord. Mais je ne pourrais pas être là demain. On va boire un café ? C'est la première fois que je parle autant à un Serpentard, autant que j'en profite. Enfin à toi, plus particulièrement. »

J'acquiesçai avec un léger sourire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à un petit café assez chic.

Une fois installé, nous commandâmes deux cafés puis ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

« En faites, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu veux parler à Harry. C'est bizarre. Te connaissant -de loin-, même si tu avais enterré la hache de guerre, jamais tu n'aurais été faire plus ample connaissance avec lui... Donc l'hypothèse que probablement, tu n'es là que pour avoir une interview reste ancré en moi... »

Elle est trop intelligente. Mais je le suis plus qu'elle.

« Je comprends. Je réagirai comme toi, à ta place. Seulement, sache que je suis sincère. »

Elle me regarda longuement, sûrement pour voir si je mentais.

Mais je sais très bien mentir. Déçue, très chère ?

« Très bien. Tu as changé, Malfoy. En bien.

\- Appelles-moi Draco. Quoi de neuf ? Tu sors toujours avec Weasley ? »

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

« Dans ce cas tu peux m'appeler Hermione. Oui, nous nous sommes fiancés il y a peu. Et toi ? Tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?

\- Non, et ça ne me manque pas. Je ne meurs pas d'envie de créer une famille pour le moment. La mienne n'a pas été fantastique, je préfère donc oublier le côté 'Famille' de ma vie pour le moment.

\- D'accord. Blaise va bien, sinon ?

\- Oui, il sort avec Ginny Weasley, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà.

\- Ha bon ?!

\- Ho... Tu ne savais pas... Dans ce cas, évites de le crier sur tout les toits, ça serait bien.

\- Heu.. Oui... Très bien. D'ailleurs... Concernant le fait que 'Harry n'ait pas enterré la hache de guerre'... C'est faux. Déjà, durant notre dernière année, à chaque fois que Ron se moquait de toi, il ne prenait pas part à la discussion. Parfois même il lui disait d'arrêter ses enfantillages, de grandir. Ron lui en voulait pour ça, mais il était trop proche de lui pour le détester. Ensuite, durant la guerre, il s'inquiétait parfois pour toi. Il demandait, des fois, si l'on savait si tu allais bien ou si tu avais des ennuis. Donc voilà, je pense que comme ça au moins, tu sais qu'il ne te déteste pas. »

Je la regardais avec les yeux encore plus écarquillés que quand j'ai appris par une rumeur que Dumbledore était homo.

« Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui. Mais ne va pas lui demander si c'est vrai ou non, il m'en voudrait.

\- D'accord... »

Je regardai ma montre et vit qu'il était 16h. J'avais rendez-vous avec ma mère à 16h15 pour discuter et prendre le thé.

« Désolé, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma mère.

\- D'accord ! Au revoir Draco.

\- Au revoir Hermione. »

Puis je sorti et transplana jusqu'à chez moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Racontes-Moi ton Problème.**

 **Chapitre 4**

POV Draco **:**

J'arrive chez moi et j'ordonne à mon elfe de maison de préparer le thé en quatrième vitesse.

Je vais m'asseoir sur mon canapé en cuir et me met à réfléchir...

Potter s'est inquiété pour moi pendant la guerre... ?

Et il m'a en quelque sorte défendu face à Weasley lorsqu'il se moquait de moi... ?

Pfff... Conneries... Ou pas.

C'est vrai que Potter ne semblait plus me vouer une haine sans limite durant notre dernière année. Et lorsqu'on se croisait pendant la guerre, je croyais discerner un léger sourire, presque invisible sur son visage. Je me suis toujours dis que ce n'était que l'œuvre de mon imagination, mais maintenant que je sais tout ça, il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Que c'était bien réel.

Et que s'était-il passé l'année précédente ? Potter m'avait vu pleurer.

Potter avait prit pitié de moi. Voilà pourquoi.

Bon dieu, demain il va voir ce que c'est que de prendre en pitié un Malfoy.

Non mais quel Sal -

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Je me calmais très rapidement puis entendis mon elfe ouvrir la porte et accueillir l'invitée... Qui n'était autre que ma mère. 16H15, pile à l'heure.

« Bonjour Mère. »

Elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans le salon que je lui proposai déjà un siège.

Mon elfe apporta le thé et le servit.

« Bonjour mon Fils. Comment vas-tu ?

Bien et vous ? »

' _Pas bien..._ ' Pensai-je.

Oui, elle n'allait jamais bien, mais disait toujours le contraire.

Depuis la mort de mon Père, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, se réfugiait dans le Manoir Malfoy...

Elle l'aimait, et même après un an, elle n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil.

« Oui... Y a-t-il du nouveau dans ta vie ?

Non, mère... »

Je lui tendit sa tasse de thé, qu'elle prit dignement.

« Draco... Vais-je avoir un petit-enfant, un jour ?

\- Pardon de te décevoir, mais non. Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais gay.

\- Oui mais...

\- Non mère, il n'y a pas de mais. Non je ne peux rien contre mon attirance envers les hommes et non, je n'adopterai pas.

\- Très bien... Comment cela se passe a ton travail ?

\- Bien. On m'a donné un nouveau sujet hier. Je dois obtenir une interview de Potter.

\- Po... Potter ? Ton ennemi ? Celui qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort ?

\- Oui. Je ne connais pas d'autre Potter célèbre.

\- Ma foi. Dans ce cas, puisque c'est pour le travail, ne l'attaque pas lorsque vous vous verrez, mon fils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais rester maître de moi-même et je ne mélange pas vie privé et travail.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Draco. Saches-le. Je vais y aller. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir mère. »

Nous nous quittâmes sur ces mots.

Nous avions discuté pendant une heure, et elle n'avait pas décroché **un** sourire.

Depuis la mort de mon père, ma mère ne souriait plus non plus. J'avais l'impression qu'à ses yeux, la vie était devenu ennuyeuse, fade.

J'espère qu'un jour elle retrouvera le sourire.

Je sorti dans mon jardin, puis m'assis sur un banc en marbre.

Malgré moi, je m'inquiétais aussi pour Potter.

Pourquoi avait-il tenté de se suicider... ? Et pourquoi s'était-il enfermé dans son mutisme ?

La théorie de Hermione comme quoi, étant mon ennemi, il réagirait à mes provocations était fausse. Je le connais. S'il ne veut vraiment pas parler, il ne réagira même pas.

Alors que faire ?

Et puis j'ai une interview à obtenir nom de dieu !

Mais comment je vais faire ?! S'il ne reparle pas d'ici deux semaines, je vais probablement me faire rétrograder...

Pfff... Ne racontes pas de bêtise Draco ! Jamais il ne feront rétrograder le meilleur journaliste du pays. C'est ridicule.

Et Pansy a beau être une Serpentard, elle n'en est pas moins mon amie. Et elle a aussi été folle de moi durant sept ans ! Un amour – à sens unique – comme ça, ne s'efface pas en 1 an. Enfin je crois.

Bon... À demain, Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Racontes-Moi ton Problème.**

 **Chapitre 5**

POV Harry :

Je regarde l'horloge de ma chambre.

13h50...

Va-t-il vraiment revenir... ?

Je me pose cette question depuis hier. Depuis cette phrase : ' _Mais je reviendrai, je ne laisserai pas mon ancien ennemi dépérir comme ça._ '

' _Ancien ennemi_ ' … Je ne suis donc plus son ennemi ?

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage à cette pensée.

Ne te réjouit pas tant, Harry.

Il ne reviendra que pour te faire parler, pas pour toi.

Il a encore dû se fixer un objectif en tête.

Comme son ancien objectif : Pourrir les sept années d'étude de Potter.

Au final, il n'en aura pourri que six.

Je soupire...

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit lui ?

Aucune idée, mais c'est lui... Et ce n'est pas si mal : Il est beau comme un dieu, intelligent, et en cherchant un peu, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un cœur.

14h10...

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer, attention... Un ange !

Enfin... Un ange croisé avec un démon, mais ce n'est pas important.

Draco me salut puis vient s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

« Potter... J'ai discuté avec Hermione. »

J'écarquille les yeux à cette phrase et commence à paniquer.

' _Lui a-t-elle parlé de mon secret... ? Non, c'est Hermione, elle ne me trahirait pas à ce point ! Enfin j'espère..._ ' Pensai-je.

Et puis il faut avouer que c'est assez incroyable aussi que Malfoy en personne ait parlé à une 'Sang-de-Bourbe' comme il aimait à l'appeler.

« Tu as eu pitié de moi, c'est ça ? »

Je pris une expression interrogative.

' _De quoi... ?_ '

« En sixième année... Je suppose que tu te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes. Ce que tu y a vu. En parlant à Hermione, elle a finit par m'ouvrir les yeux et me rappeler certains détails troublant : En septième année tu ne répondais plus à mes piques et tu ne rigolais pas lorsque Weasley se moquait de moi. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu demandais à Weasley d'arrêter, de grandir.

Durant la guerre, aussi, apparemment, tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Et lorsqu'on se croisait, j'avais l'impression de voir un infime sourire sur tes lèvres. Au début je pensais que c'était mon imagination, mais maintenant... »

' _A-t-il découvert ce que personne ne sait à part Hermione... ? Non ! Pas lui ! Surtout pas le principal concerné ! Pourquoi mooooiiiiiii..._ ' Pensai-je, paniqué.

« Tu as pitié de moi ! Depuis ce fameux jour, tu as arrêté de me cracher toute ta hargne dessus, et pourquoi ?! Parce-que tu pensais que je n'avais pas de cœur, avant, je suppose ! T'es vraiment un salaud ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte... ? Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de lui !

En effet, j'ai découvert qu'il pouvait pleurer... Mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si j'avais oublié qu'il était humain comme moi, après six ans où je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage un sentiment ressemblant de près ou de loin à un bon sentiment ou à de la tristesse...

« Crois-moi Potter, quand tu sortiras d'ici, je t'apprendrais les conséquences d'avoir pitié d'un Malfoy ! Sale ordure ! »

Il s'était levé durant sa tirade.

Et maintenant il avait ses mains sur son visage.

Il vint se rasseoir...

« Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux, Harry... »

Je soulève mes sourcils à l'évocation de mon nom.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé comme ça au lieu de Potter ?

'Est-ce qu'il serait... ? Bien sûr que non Harry ! Tais-toi donc, toi et tes faux espoirs.'

Ha... Quand on est amoureux, on commence à avoir des faux espoirs grâce à n'importe quel détail.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne semble pas avoir remarqué m'avoir appelé par mon prénom car il ne comprends pas mon expression.

« Quoi Potter ? QUOI ? Tu veux pas parler... ? Raaah tu m'énerves ! »

Et là, je voulus parler, juste pour ne pas l'énerver un peu plus.

Mais pour dire quoi ? Et de toute façon, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Au revoir Potter. Je reviendrai demain. Et... Pour l'amour du ciel, reparles ! »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Une fois que la porte fût fermée, je murmurai un inaudible « Au revoir, Draco. »

À demain, mon ange tombé du ciel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Racontes-Moi ton Problème.**

 **Chapitre 6**

POV Draco :

« Allô ?

\- Coucou Draco ! Alors ? Cette interview, elle avance ?

\- Bonjour Pansy. Oui, oui, elle avance. Elle est même bientôt terminée ! D'ailleurs, tu sais pas la nouvelle ? Potter est actuellement à l'hôpital parce-qu'il s'est coupé les veines, mais il va bien, seulement il ne parle plus. Fantastique n'est-ce pas ? Avec ça, je suis sûr d'avoir terminé mon sujet au bout de 3 jours, en effet.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Non, je blague, tu sais pas à quel point ça m'amuse de mentir en disant que mon sujet a tenté de se suicider pour on ne sait quelle raison et qu'il ne parle plus. Mon dieu, sérieusement, réfléchis une seconde ! Je préférerais mille fois te dire une bonne nouvelle comme 'Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à écrire quelques mots.' !

\- D'accord, d'accord, calmes-toi Draco... As-tu une idée de quand il va reparler ? Et dis-moi... Ne serais-tu pas un peu inquiet... ?

\- Non, aucune idée. Et non, ne dis pas que je suis inquiet pour lui !

\- Bon, bon... Et j'espère que tu ne l'as pas 'agressé' dès que tu l'as vu...

\- Non mais arrêtez, tous ! Je sais garder mon calme nom d'un chien ! * **Soupire** * … Bon. Je vais retourner le voir aujourd'hui. Normalement il devrait y avoir Hermione.

\- À quelle heure y vas-tu ?

\- Vers 15h je pense... J'ai des dossiers à trier avant.

\- Très bien. Dis-moi Draco... Tu considères toujours Potter comme ton ennemi ?

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai grandi depuis. Pourquoi ?

\- Ho non, pour savoir... Mais pourrais-tu l'apprécier comme un ami ?

\- Heu... Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai connu qu'en tant qu'ennemi, alors...

\- Très bien ! C'est cool ! Hum... Heu... Dans ce cas, essaies de t'en faire un ami pour obtenir un maximum d'informations. Bon, au revoir Drake ! »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse de Draco.

'Elle est bizarre... Elle sait aussi bien que moi que faire ami-ami avec le... Client n'est pas la bonne solution. Celui-ci pensera qu'on s'est servi de lui et partira, déçu et énervé une fois qu'on lui aura demandé une interview. Elle devrait pourtant le savoir. Enfin bref, du coup, je ne sais pas comment obtenir une interview de Potter sans que celui-ci me crache à la gueule.' Pensai-je.

Il était actuellement 9h du matin. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour trier mes dossiers.

.

.

.

Enfin fini ! Je regarde l'heure... Deux heures que je tris des documents ! Pffiou... J'ai la migraine maintenant...

Et après il faut encore que j'aille voir le-garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort.

Wouhou... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je le revois maintenant qu'il est à l'hôpital ?

C'est vrai, Pansy aurait pu se renseigner pour savoir s'il va bien avant de m'envoyer le voir !

Je vais m'asseoir sur un sofa, dans mon salon.

Pourquoi a-t-il tenté de se suicider...?

J'aimerais bien connaître la raison... Non ! Je ne m'inquiète pas de son bien-être, je suis simplement curieux !

Et puis pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour lui ? Ha ! C'est ridicule, je l'ai haït pendant sept ans, et voilà que maintenant, je me ferais du soucis pour lui... ?

Pfff... Stupide...

' _Qui essais-tu de convaincre ?_ '

Je m'inquiète, oui, . ?

Déjà durant la guerre, je me disais que cela devait être dur de vivre avec le poids d'une prophétie sur les épaules... Ne vivre qu'en survivant, en tenant bon face aux assauts de Voldemort, et face à tous les gens qui comptent sur toi et que tu ne veux pas décevoir...

En effet, j'ai déjà essayé de me mettre à sa place. Je crois que c'était en... Sixième année. J'avais développé une sorte d'empathie envers Harry... Potter !

P-O-T-T-E-R !

Pourquoi je l'ai appelé Harry, moi ?

' _Parce-qu'au fond, tu l'aimes bien ?_ '

Pfff... Attends. QUOI ?

Mais c'est absolument ri-di-cu-le !

Voilà que je me met à penser que j'aime bien Potter. Je débloque, sincèrement.

' _Ou pas. D'ailleurs, ne l'aimerais-tu pas_ _ **plus**_ _que bien... ?_ '

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette voix ? Et puis d'abord, c'est qui qui vient me déranger ainsi dans mes pensées ?!

' _Et qui est-ce qui t'ouvre les yeux ?_ '

Ma conscience ? Non. La conscience n'est pas censé te raconter un tel ramassis de stupidités. C'est censé... T'ouvrir les yeux...

Ha ha ! Voilà que je me met à penser qu'elle a raison !

Qu'elle a raison quand elle dit que j'aime... Potter …

Quand bien même cela serait vrai, quel événement aurait pu provoquer... Ça ?

Et depuis quand ?

' _Lorsque j'ai faillit pleurer de joie en me rendant compte que Harry avait survécu face à Voldemort. Et qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien._ ' Pensai-je.

 ***Soupire** *

' _Potter, même loin de moi tu occupes encore toutes mes pensées._ '


	7. Chapter 7

**Racontes-Moi ton Problème.**

 **Chapitre 7**

POV Externe :

Pansy ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

11h... Toujours à l'heure cette fille. Elle n'a pas changé.

« Bonjour Hermione.

\- Coucou Pansy, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi ? Viens, allons dans mon salon. »

Granger la suivit donc puis s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Pansy qui en fit de même.

« Des nouvelles de Draco ?

\- Oui... Je l'ai appelé plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Et... ?

\- He bien... Il semblait un peu inquiet lorsqu'il m'a parlé du problème de Harry. Ensuite, je sais qu'il ne le considère plus comme un ennemi, et qu'il ne s'est pas énervé ou n'a pas parut dégoûté à l'idée d'en faire un ami. Ha ! Et il va aussi aller le voir à 15h. Il faudrait que tu ailles aussi, mais que tu t'arranges pour partir en laissant seuls Draco et Harry. * **Soupire** * C'est fou que Harry ait tenté tant de fois de se suicider pour un amour qu'il pensait impossible...

\- En effet... Ils formeraient un beau couple en tout cas, tu ne trouves pas, Pansy ?

\- Mmh... Oui...

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi tires-tu une tête de six pieds de long ?

\- Ho ! Heu... Tu sais que ça m'a fait un choc lorsque j'ai appris, après sept ans où j'ai continué à lui courir après, qu'il était gay... Et savoir que maintenant, je m'arrange pour faire de Potter son petit-ami est assez bizarre... Non ?

\- Hum... C'est vrai que quand on y pense...

\- Enfin bon ! J'irais voir Draco vers 13h, je lui poserai des questions...

\- Parfait ! Excellente idée ! Essaies de savoir ce qu'il pense de Potter...

\- Compte sur moi. Bon. Il faut que je me prépare dans ce cas. Au revoir Hermione. Passes le bonjour à Ron de ma part.

\- Ce sera fait ! Au revoir ! »

.

.

.

Vers 13h10, Pansy était devant la porte du Manoir de Draco Malfoy.

Non, ce n'était pas le Manoir Malfoy, ce dernier était un capharnaüm de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle sonna, puis 30 secondes plus tard, l'elfe de maison lui ouvrait.

« Je voudrais parler à Draco. »

L'elfe de Maison disparut quelques secondes – probablement pour aller demander à Malfoy s'il pouvait l'accueillir – puis réapparut et l'accompagna jusqu'au Salon.

« Bonjour Drake !

\- Bonjour Pansy.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu fais depuis ce matin, à part trier tes papiers ?

\- Rien qui ne t'intéresserait.

\- Allez, dis-moi !

\- Non. Pourquoi me rends-tu visite ?

\- Enfin, ne soit pas si sec Draco !

\- Écoute. J'ai une question qui me dérange depuis ton appel. Pourquoi m'as-tu conseillé d'être ami avec Potter ? Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien. Au contraire, ça ne fait qu'alourdir la peine d'avoir une interview. La personne va se sentir trahit et partir sans donner une seule réponse...

\- Oui, je sais ! Mais je suis certaine que Harry aimerait être ton ami...

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dis que -

\- Je sais ce que tu as dis. Comment se fait-il que tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu sympathiser avec lui...

\- Pourtant c'est le cas !

\- Depuis quand... ? Et si tu es devenu son amie, pourquoi tu me demandes de faire une interview sur lui ? Tu peux te débrouiller seule, tu as déjà été journaliste après tout.

\- Oui mais... Non. Et nous sommes amis depuis... Quelques mois... ? »

Le visage remplit d'hésitation de Pansy conforta Draco dans son hypothèse.

' _C'est louche... Pourquoi me mentirait-elle sur son amitié avec Potter ?_ ' Pensa-t-il.

« C'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi tu me mens à propos de ça ?

\- Te mentir ? Ha ha ! C'est mal me connaître...

\- Ha bon ? Je croyais avoir passé toutes mes années d'études avec toi, à Serpentard...

\- Bon. D'accord. Je ne suis pas ami avec lui. Mais c'est Hermione qui voulait que vous construisiez une amitié !

\- Et donc, tu as bien gentiment obéis à Hermione, c'est ça ?

\- Dis comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un bon petit chien.

\- Ce que tu es, apparemment ! Bon. Pourquoi es-tu venues sinon ? »

Pansy s'allongea légèrement sur le canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise, puis prit un air rêveur.

« Rien de spécial... J'avais envie de te voir... Potter allait assez bien sinon ? Il avait bonne mine ?

\- Sérieusement, tu es bizarre avec tes questions. Mais oui, il avait bonne mine. Et il a changé... Il est... Comment dirai-je ? … Plus beau.

\- C'est vrai qu'il était déjà beau avant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ho oui... Hein quoi ? Non ! Non il ne l'a jamais été !

\- Mais bien sûr... He ! Tu te rappelles le temps à Poudlard ? Tu ne pouvais pas passer une journée sans voir Potter, sinon tu devenais invivable ! Hermione m'a dit que Harry était dans le même cas...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles... Je... J'allais très bien, même quand je ne le voyais pas !

\- Je te donne un avis extérieur, c'est tout... D'ailleurs, tous les Serpentard étaient d'accord avec moi lorsque j'émettais cette hypothèse en Sixième année...

\- Attends. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Moi... ? Rien du tout !

\- *Soupire* Dans ce cas, ce que tu dis est bizarre. On dirait presque que tu sous-entends que je ne peux pas me passer de lui.

\- Ha ha ha ! Tu as trop d'imagination Drake... Ha ha... Ha... »

Sachant qu'elle avait perdu toute crédibilité, elle finit par partir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Racontes-Moi ton Problème.**

 **Chapitre 8**

POV Alternatif :

14h30 .

POV Draco :

Je suis déjà à l'hôpital.

Pourquoi ? J'en avais marre d'attendre chez moi, donc je suis venu attendre à l'hôpital.

Logique, n'est-ce pas ?

Non sérieusement, dans mon Manoir, j'avais trop de pensée... Étrange, disons.

Des pensées comme 'J'admets _que Potter est beau. Et même plus que beau._ ', ou encore ' _Quand j'y repense, c'est vrai que je ne pouvais pas me passer de nos frasques habituelles... C'était un peu comme une dépendance..._ '.

Enfin voilà. Des réflexions qui ne devraient pas sortir de mon cerveau.

J'en étais même arrivé à me poser la question : ' _Est-ce que je l'aime... ?_ '

Mais non, je ne l'aime pas... Enfin je veux dire, c'est impossible. Je l'ai haït pendant sept ans et il me l'a bien rendu.

' _Connais-tu l'expression « Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. » ?_ '

Attends... Quoi ?

C'est moi qui viens de dire ça ?

Ha ha ! Mon dieu, je vais finir comme Dumbledore. Fou.

Mais... Admettons, si je met ma fierté de côté, que ce dicton soit vrai. Alors...

Se pourrait-il que je l'aime ?

POV Hermione :

Je regarde ma montre... 14h50.

Bien, j'arrive un peu en avance, mais pas trop. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à attendre Draco très longtemps...

Il est déjà là. Pourquoi est-il venu aussi tôt ?

J'arrive près de lui.

« Bonjour Draco !

\- Bonjour Hermione.

\- He bien ! Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien. On y va ?

\- Très bien... »

Nous allons demander à l'accueil si nous pouvons lui rendre visite, puis nous montons.

Et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

« Draco, réponds-moi. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je vais très bien, Hermione.

\- Seulement, tu n'en a pas l'air. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je pense trop, voilà tout. Satisfaite ?

\- Non. À quoi tu penses ?

\- Dis-moi, quel est ton travail ? Espion ?

\- Je ne rigole pas ! Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Hors de question, cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Mais -

\- On est arrivé. Honneur au femme... »

Dit-il en me laissant passer la première.

Bon... Je saurais une prochaine fois.

Donc... Il faut que je parte avant Draco et que je les laisse seuls pendant la fin de la visite. Facile.

POV Harry :

Je regarde l'horloge... 14h30.

J'espère qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il ne viendra pas.

Aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas de lui résister. J'ai l'impression que je vais tout lui dire.

Pourquoi je me suis calmé durant les deux dernières années où l'on s'est fréquentés, pourquoi j'ai tenté de me suicider au moins 5 fois cette année, pourquoi je garde le silence...

En faites, ces trois questions n'ont pour réponse simple que trois mots.

 ***Soupire** * ' _Haaa... Si seulement il pouvait, un jour, partager mes sentiments. Mais ce serait trop beau._ '

14h40.

' _Raaaaah ! Le temps passe trop lentement !_ '

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

On est d'accord qu'un hôpital est censé guérir des gens...

Moi il va juste me rendre fou. C'est tout ce qu'il aura réussi à faire.

Et en plus, c'est quand je suis à l'hôpital que Draco décide de revenir me voir.

Quand je suis habillé d'une sorte de pyjama blanc.

Allongé dans un lit vert et blanc.

Seul au monde.

Et quand je ne parle plus.

Fantastique.

' _Pourquoi moooiiii..._ '

La porte s'ouvre.

Et qui vois-je entrer ?

Hermione et...

Mon Ange Déchu.

Je t'avais mentalement demandé de ne pas venir, crétin !


	9. Chapter 9

**Racontes-Moi ton Problème.**

 **Chapitre 9**

POV Alternatif :

POV Draco :

Je tourne les yeux et...

' _Ho oui, il est beau. Magnifique je dirais même._ '

« Bonjour Harry ! »

Salua Hermione. Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un signe de tête.

« Bonjour Potter. »

Le saluai-je à mon tour.

Il me regarda quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux.

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

« J'espère qu'on ne te dérange p -

\- À part penser et écouter le Tic Tac de l'horloge, je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire. »

Elle me lance un regard noir.

Je suis insensible à ce genre de choses ma grande.

D'ailleurs je maîtrise ce regard mieux que toi alors n'essaies pas de me défier.

Je ramène mon attention sur Harry... Potter.

Il regarde par la fenêtre. Encore. Mais il a un léger sourire.

« Arrêtes de regarder par la fenêtre Har... Potter. Tu ne voulais pas nous voir ? »

Il me regarde... Et cette fois, il ne me lâche pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses yeux verts émeraude me font frissonner.

POV Harry :

' _Argh ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à déplacer mon regard ! Nom d'un chien, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais... ?_ '

En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce qu'il a dit à Hermione m'a fait sourire.

Peut-être la nostalgie du Malfoy sarcastique.

Et il a faillit m'appeler Harry !

Mais bon... Il a peut-être un peu trop entendu mon prénom, alors maintenant il m'appelle comme ça mentalement...

Enfin pour l'instant, l'heure n'est pas à la réflexion.

Pour l'instant, je regarde juste deux perles de mercure qui me fixent...

POV Draco :

' _Oui, je l'aime._ ' Pensai-je.

L'autre fois, j'ai dis à Pansy que je ne le connaissais pas assez pour savoir si l'on pouvait être ami... He bien c'était faux.

J'ai toujours aimé le proverbe ' _Connaître son ennemi aussi bien que soi-même._ '

Et je l'ai toujours appliqué.

Potter ayant été mon pire ennemi pendant tant d'années, je sais tout de lui.

Comme par exemple qu'il est gay.

POV Hermione :

Bon... Ça ne fait que dix minutes que je suis là mais...

Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de m'éclipser. J'espère au moins que Draco ressent quelque chose pour Harry ! On a pas fait tout ça pour rien...

« Bon, moi je dois rejoindre Ron à son travail ! Je vous laisse !

\- Attends moi j'arri -

\- Non, ne te dérange pas pour moi ! Et puis... Reste là, Harry va se sentir seul, sinon... »

Puis je sors, les laissant seuls tout les deux.

POV Harry :

' _Mon dieu, non..._ '

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissé seul ici, avec lui... ?

La réponse est simple : Elle a tout manigancé !

La traîtresse...

« Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas parler... Encore moins à moi... Hum... Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier. Je me suis emporté. Pourtant j'avais dis à toutes les personnes qui savent que je viens te voir que j'avais grandi, que j'avais changé... »

Sa voix tremble légèrement.

Pourquoi ? Probablement à cause du fait de se retrouver seul dans une pièce de 12 mètres² avec moi.

Et pourquoi ça le troublerait ?

Mais... Attends...

Il vient **VRAIMENT** de me présenter des excuses ?! Draco **Malfoy** vient de présenter des excuses à quelqu'un ?!

Incroyable... À son ancien pire ennemi qui plus est...

Et sa voix était plutôt pas mal emprunte de remords.

« Enfin... Il n'empêche que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir pitié d'un Malfoy ! »

Je fixe mes yeux dans les siens.

Il m'énerve à croire ça... Et je déteste que l'on se fasse de fausses idées à mon propos... Non vraiment...

« Je n'ai pas eu pitié de toi. »

Il écarquille les yeux. Et je le comprends.

Draco vient s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de mon lit... Enfin 'se laisse tomber' dessus serait plus juste.

« Heu... Ho... Alors... »

POV Draco :

' _Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Harry vient d'accorder ses premières paroles depuis environ une semaine à... Moi._ ' Pensai-je.

Je dois avoir la tête d'un poisson qu'on vient de sortir de l'eau car il se met à rire.

Son rire est... Fantastique.

Il n'empêche qu'il se moque de moi !

« He ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire !

\- Toi... Et cette situation. »

Arrive-t-il à articuler entre deux rires.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai de si drôle ?

\- C'est ta tête et ta réaction qui me font rire ! »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, je croise les bras et je prends un air boudeur - Parfaitement ressenti -.

Son rire redouble d'intensité.

C'est vrai que mon attitude est digne de celle d'un enfant de 5 ans...

« Ne boude pas... »

Je fixe mes yeux dans les siens... Il a arrêté de rire et me regarde avec un léger sourire...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Et cette vue me fait sourire malgré moi.

« Je n'ai pas eu pitié de toi en sixième année. Au contraire. J'ai éprouvé de la compassion. Puis de l'empathie. Je me suis aussi mis à ta place, en sachant que tu étais un espion... Et je t'ai parfaitement compris. Après ça je n'ai pas supporté que Ron se moque de toi alors qu'il ne savait rien de ce que tu pouvais vivre. Moi-même je n'en savais rien, mais je pense avoir vécu des choses tout aussi dures pour pouvoir dire 'Je te comprends'. »

Il me regarde avec une sincérité rare.

Alors il n'a jamais eu pitié de moi ? Il a juste compatis ? J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de m'emporter...

« Et pendant la guerre, je m'inquiétais. Je me demandais tous les jours si Voldemort t'avais découvert, s'il t'avais torturé... Tué... »

Il baisse les yeux et son expression devient triste.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a torturé ?

\- J'ai reçu quelques doloris, comme les autres, oui... »

Je vois ses yeux s'embuer. Mais pourquoi ? Il s'inquiétait autant que ça pour moi...?

« Écoutes, je... Enfin... À force de m'inquiéter pour toi, j'ai finis par me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas que ça... »

' _Ho... Se pourrait-il que... ?_ ' Pensai-je, plein d'espoir.

« Je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais un sentiment bien plus fort à ton égard et... Enfin... Je peur que tu me rejette mais... Je t'aime, Draco. »

Il me regarde...

Et moi je souris.

Je m'approche de lui et prends son visage entre mes mains...

J'approche le mien, puis nous échangeons un baiser tendre, plein de promesses.

Je me recule par manque d'air et observe son visage.

Il a les joues rouges et les yeux encore fermés.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Puis je le ré-embrasse.

OoOoOoO

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que nous nous sommes avoué notre amour.

Harry et sortit de l'hôpital hier.

Et aujourd'hui, je vais voir Pansy au bureau pour lui demander quelque chose...

J'arrive devant son bureau.

Je toque.

« Oui, entrez. »

J'entre.

« Ha ! Bonjour Draco !

\- Bonjour Pansy...

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Très bien ! J'ai appris par Hermione que tu sors maintenant avec Harry, c'est vrai ?

\- Heu... Oui, mais comment l'a-t-elle appris ?

\- Par Harry lui-même ! Tu venais pour m'annoncer la nouvelle ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. En faites, je voulais te demander si -

\- Au faites ! Je n'ai plus besoin de l'interview !

\- Pa... Pardon ?

\- Oui... Vu ta tête, je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais me demander, he bien voilà !

\- Mais... C'est impossible ! Pourquoi n'aurais-tu plus besoin de cette interview ? Ce n'est jamais arrivé...

\- Il faut une première fois à tout.

\- Je te signale que ce n'est pas normal. Cette première fois n'est pas censé arriver...

\- Heu... He bien... Ha ha...

\- Racontes-moi ce qu'il y a. Je t'écoute.

\- Hum... Hermioneetmoiavonstoutmanigancé.

\- Pardon ? Répète ça plus distinctement, j'ai peur d'avoir compris.

\- Hermione et moi avons tout manigancé... »

Me dit-elle en prenant un air coupable.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Vous m'avez manipulé... ?

\- Hooo Draco ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! On ne t'as manipulé, on t'as permis de connaître l'amour de ta vie... »

Dis comme ça, c'est vrai que ça paraît moins... Planifié.

Mais il n'est pas né le Malfoy qui dira quelque chose comme ça !

Je m'en vais donc sans la saluer et en claquant la porte.

Je m'en vais retrouver Harry.


	10. Épilogue

ÉPILOGUE

POV Draco :

« Draco... On peut aller en ville ? »

Je relève les yeux de mes feuilles et regarde Harry.

« Attends... Il faut que je termine cet article au plus vite... »

Il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés puis commence à lire.

« Un article sur les grands Mages de l'histoire ? Sincèrement ? Je croyais que tu te fichais de leur existence... ?

\- Et c'est le cas. C'est Pansy qui m'a demandé d'écrire quelque chose sur eux. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas de mon plein gré que j'ai accepté ! Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable si on refuse ses ordres... »

Dis-je en souriant.

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider, d'ailleurs ? Tu connaissais bien Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu... Oui enfin... Non, pas vraiment, il m'encourageait et m'aidait beaucoup pour que je vainque Voldemort mais...

\- Tu savais bien deux-trois petites choses quand même, non ? Sa date de naissance ou... Je ne sais pas, moi... Mais s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi ! Sinon je vais devoir lire au moins deux fois chaque gros manuel parlant d'eux et ne récupérer que les éléments importants... Et là, cette sortie en ville n'arrivera pas avant longtemps ! »

Harry sourit puis m'embrasse.

« Ne t'en fais pas Draco... Je peux attendre.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu m'abandonnes, comme ça ? Génial... Je savais que tu me resterais fidèle et que tu m'aiderais à régler chacun de mes problèmes. »

Dis-je en souriant et en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules puis m'allonge sur le sofa.

Je me détache de lui puis le repousse légèrement.

« Non Harry, il faut vraiment que je termine cet article.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'allais rien faire de plus... Pour quand dois-tu rendre cet article ?

\- Dans une semaine. Mais lire chaque manuel me prendra au moins un jour, puis il faudra que je les relise et que je note chaque élément important, ce qui devrait me prendre deux jours au minimum, puis je dois dresser ce foutu article... »

Brusquement, Harry se redressa en criant 'Je sais !', ce qui me fit sursauter.

« T'es devenu taré ?! Calme-toi, j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque !

\- Tu pourrais demander à Hermione ! »

Je bloque. Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

Je place mon regard dans celui-ci de mon Amour puis lui sourit.

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?

Je me redresse doucement puis le prends dans mes bras.

« Que tous les grands Mages soient avec toi ! Tu viens de me sauver d'une semaine des plus ennuyeuses ! »

Harry passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

« De rien, mon Draco. Je suis là pour ça. »

.

Mon Hibou Grand Duc toque à la fenêtre.

Hermione m'a répondu !

Je vais rapidement ouvrir la vitre puis récupérer la lettre.

Je l'ouvre.

« Cher Draco,

Je suis d'accord pour t'aider à écrire ton article. Tu trouveras ci-dessous toutes les informations importantes sur les Mages. J'espère t'avoir aidé, et s'il te manque des informations, dis-le moi.

Bisous à toi et à Harry !

Hermione et Ron Weasley. »

Je me met alors à lire chacun des renseignements suivants.

C'est parfait !

.

J'ai envoyé une lettre de remerciement à Hermione et...

« Harry ! J'ai terminé mon article ! »

Il accourt dans la chambre puis sourit.

« Sérieusement ? C'est génial ! Hermione est vraiment adorable ! Tu l'as remercié ?

\- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. Bon... J'envoie mon travail à Pansy et on va en ville ?

\- D'accord ! »

Il s'approche, m'embrasse puis retourne dans le salon.

.

POV Harry :

Je ferme la porte à clé puis prends la main de Draco pour que nous transplanions.

Nous arrivons en ville, dans une ruelle sombre, d'où nous sortons rapidement en voyant une vieille dame effrayante ouvrir la porte sur le côté.

« Bien. Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Hum... Au magasin de Quidditch ?

\- D'accord, si tu veux. Par contre je devrais aller acheter quelque chose un peu plus loin... Mais je ne te laisserai que quelques minutes seul, je reviendrais vite !

\- D'accord, aucun problème. Il faut juste que j'aille m'acheter un balai mais j'en profiterais pour voir les autres produits en vente. »

Je l'embrasse puis me dirige vers le magasin de Quidditch tandis que lui part de l'autre côté.

.

Alors que je choisissais le balai que je voulais, Draco me rejoint.

« Alors ? Qu'es-tu allé faire ?

\- Rien de très important... Je devais aller chercher un objet que j'ai commandé mais il n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- D'accord... Quel balai me conseillerais-tu ?

\- Hum... Vu que tu manies facilement le balai et que tu adore la rapidité extrême et les risques, je te conseille celui-ci. »

Me dit-il en pointant l'un des articles du doigt.

Je lis rapidement les avantages et les détails puis l'empoigne.

« Tu as raison, il a l'air parfait ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant... En tout cas, pour toi, je te propose celui-ci. On pourrait aller faire un match avec Ron et Blaise. »

Draco acquiesce puis prend le balai que je lui ai présenté.

.

Je sors de la douche puis vais m'habiller.

Une fois fait, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour faire quelque chose de rapide pour dîner.

Mais en passant à côté du canapé où est assit Draco, celui-ci me tire sur le côté, ce qui me fait tomber sur le sofa, sur ses genoux.

Il m'embrasse et je souris.

« Dis-moi Harry... Je t'ai dis que ce soir, nous devons aller dîner chez Hermione et Ron ? »

Je me redresse brusquement.

« Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! À quelle heure ?!

\- On va partir dans... Une demi-heure environ. »

Il me sourit puis regarde mes jambes dénudées.

Je n'ai mis qu'un vieux sweat moche avec un boxer.

Je le détaille à mon tour... Lui porte une chemise blanche avec un jean noir. Magnifique et classe, comme toujours.

« Mais il faut que j'aille m'habiller alors !

\- Cours mon Amour ! »

Dit-il en riant.

.

Nous sommes devant leur maison, un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre.

Nous nous avançons vers la porte puis Draco sonne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille brune avec des reflets roux vient nous ouvrir.

« Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir Draco !

\- Bonsoir Rose ! »

Elle se décale pour nous laisser entrer puis nous voyons un autre enfant courir à travers le couloir. Hugo.

Nous entrons puis nous dirigeons vers la salle illuminée : Le salon.

Hermione et Ron nous accueillent les premiers, puis vient le tour de Ginny et Blaise, qui ont finis par se montrer au grand jour face à leur famille.

D'ailleurs, ils se sont fiancés et ont eu trois enfants.

En seulement cinq ans.

« Bonsoir les tourtereaux ! »

Je donne le bouquet de fleur à Hermione tandis que Draco donne la bouteille à Ron.

« C'est gentil, il ne fallait pas ! »

Dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle alla poser les fleurs dans un vase puis revint dans le salon pour s'occuper de ses invités, tandis que Ron allait poser la bouteille de vin.

POV Draco :

Le repas est terminé.

Tous le monde rigole et discute autour de la table et les enfants sont parties jouer à l'étage en attendant la fin des longues conversations des adultes.

Moi, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être sur Terre.

J'ai l'impression de flotter, de ne plus être de ce monde...

Car je pense à ce que je compte faire.

Va-t-il accepter ?

Je ne sais pas.

J'espère.

Je plonge ma main dans ma poche puis caresse doucement la petite boîte carrée.

Cela fait cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble.

Certains diraient qu'il est temps, d'autres qu'il est encore trop tôt.

Moi, je pense que c'est exactement le bon moment.

À la table, tout le monde est au courant, sauf le principal intéressé. Logiquement.

Je prends une grande inspiration pour revenir sur Terre, doucement.

Je me lève doucement, prends la main de Harry puis l'emmène dans le jardin.

En partant, j'ai aperçu du coin de l'œil l'expression complice de mes amis.

Une fois dehors, j'amène l'Amour de ma vie près du cerisier en fleur.

Harry se détourne de moi pour regarder le Ciel, de ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

« Le Ciel est magnifique, n'est-ce pas Dra - »

Sa voix se bloque lorsque, en se retournant, il me voit là, un genoux à terre, la tête levée vers le Ciel, le regardant dans les yeux...

… avec une petite boîte comportant un anneau or et argent.

L'anneau qui nous unira à vie, s'il m'accepte.

Je vois un sourire se former sur son visage puis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Probablement une larme de joie.

« Harry James Potter, veux-tu devenir mon époux ? »

Dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus...

« Oui... Oui, je le veux ! »

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres tandis que je lui passe la bague au doigt.

J'ai à peine le temps de me relever que déjà, Harry me saute au cou, me faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

J'entends, un peu plus loin, les applaudissement et les acclamations de Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Ginny.

Le bonheur est si intense que j'entends à peine le feu d'artifice lancé par Hermione.

Harry relève son visage souriant puis m'embrasse passionnément.

« Je t'aime Draco ! »

Je resserre mon étreinte, souriant.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »


End file.
